The Grudge Tales of Symphonia 2
by Emo Waffle Stealer
Summary: My first anime/movie Remix! I'm using all of the movies in the Grudge series so enjoy reading!
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue:**

**a curse is is born when someone dies in the grip of a powerful rage or extreme sorrow.**

**The curse gathers in the place where that person died.**

**Those who encounter this murderous supernatural force die and the curse is reborn repeatedly, passed from victim to victim in an endless, growing chain of horror.**

* * *

Emil Castagnier was a young boy that lived in Palmacosta before his parents died. He was sent to Luin to live with his Uncle and Aunt. However, He suffers continual mistreatment from them and everyone else. He only befriended one girl named Marta Lualdi.

After school, Marta was planning on showing Emil this really creepy house, which is the house where Takeo Saeki killed his wife Kayako Saeki, and their son Toshio.

_W-where are we_? Emil was finally able to say something. _You haven't been here before? _Marta was completely surprised. _This is the most haunted house in all of Luin. _

_T-THEN WHY ARE WE H-HERE? _

_Well... _Marta responded. _I haven't been inside, and I really wanna go in, so that's why I'm taking you inside with me._

They both went inside the house. Emil didn't know what was going on around here, so he was just looking around.

_Y'know, _Marta whispered. _This is the place where a few years ago...A man killed his wife and son, and put a curse on the house. _Emil thought this was a bad idea.

They both went upstairs in the empty room with a huge closet. _Hey check this out! _Marta was staring at the huge closet. She opened the closet door and was almost ready to step inside.

She took a step back. She couldn't...She was too afraid...She stepped back a few feet, behind Emil.

_Maybe you should go first_ Marta whispered in Emil's ear. _O-oh okay_ Emil took baby steps into the closet, and when he was finally in, the door behind him closed shut and locked.

_M-MARTA! _Emil cried as his body was shaking.

_I didn't close the door! _Marta replied as she was trying to open the door, which was very tough to open.

_MARTA I CAN'T OPEN THE DOOR! _He was struggling to break free.

The two of them were trying to open the door, but it seemed so impossible.

Emil was so afraid. There was a noise that came inside. A creepy meowing noise.

It made Emil jump to his feet.

Marta jumped also.

She looked around the room. There was another mysterious noise. The sound of someone walking up wooden stairs, but was coming from somewhere else.

Emil was breathing very heavy. His body was shaking, and he just needed to close his eyes.

Both Marta and Emil were looking up at the ceiling.

Emil saw a girl with stringy black hair, and pale blue skin.

He screamed to the top of his lungs! Marta jumped again and took her bookbag downstairs and out of the house.

The scary girl was getting closer and closer to him. The door finally unlocked and he was able to get out of the hell he thought he was in.

He ran down stairs and out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! Skull again :) Here is chapter TWO of my anime/movie mix of...(The Grudge) TOS DOTNW! This chapter is just like The beginning of the chapter seems like the Grudge 3 huh? Well...That's cause I was watching the Grudge 3 yesterday and I decided that Lloyd could play Jake!**

**BTW I DON'T OWN THE GRUDGE OR TOS DOTNW  
**

* * *

Emil started to pack a few things so he can go onto school. The telephone was ringing. He looked around too see if anyone was looking and he picked up the phone.

_Hello? _He said in a soft voice.

_Emil..._He was pretty familiar with this voice. _It's me...Rain. _Her voice sounded kinda quiet and stuffed.

_O-oh! H-hi Rain! _Emil had some sort of a cheery girly voice.

_Listen to me_ Rain said really quietly. _I need you to do me a favor._

_W-what is it?_

_...Lloyd is visiting his caretaker. He saw some mysterious girl with long black hair and blue skin._

Emil suddently was in shock. He remembered that girl he saw when him and Marta went to that creepy house.

_What I need you to do is...Go get him and take him to my house so we can discuss something._

Emil thought for a minute. _W-well why can't you get him?_

There was coughing in the phone. _Because I'm sick and everyone else has gone somewhere. Please...Your the only one I can count on._

Emil looked around to see if his Uncle or Aunt had left and it seems that they have.

_W-well okay! _He smiled and hung up the phone, so he can go get Lloyd from his caretaker

2 hours later...

_Please don't leave _Lloyd told his caretaker. He tugged on her shirt.

_Lloyd..._a soft pure voice said. _I have to go cover for other patients._

_NO! SHE'S GOING TO COME WHEN YOUR GONE!_

_Lloyd, listen to me. _She pointed to a corner on the ceiling.

_See that little camera up there? Someone's going to be watching you. Don't worry!_

_I know that, _Lloyd replied alittle louder than he was originally. _But that doesn't make any difference!_

_She's still going to be here and kill me._

_I'm sorry, but I have to go help other patients_. She opened the door and after closing it, she locked it.

Lloyd ran to the door.

_PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME IN HERE! _He banged on the door constantly but no one was there to help.

Instead, He just slid his back on the wall and sat down.

Like 10 minutes later, He saw the lights flicker. He looked up and remembered that that's what happened in the hotel he was in, and that's when Kayako appeared.

His eyes widened. _Here she comes..._He whispered.

He heard a croaking noise beside him. He jumped for a minute and ran back to the door.

_HEY! LET ME OUT! SHE'S HERE. _He tried screaming for help but no answers came. _SHE'S HERE SHE'S HERE SHE'S HERE!_

He looked at the security camera and screamed for help. Later on, The security guard looked at the monitor and saw Lloyd jumping and yelling. He had no idea what he was doing because he couldn't hear anything.

Lloyd ran back to the door to see if anyone was able to hear him. He banged on the door constantly again and he felt hands wrapped around his arms.

He looked at his arms and saw the hands were light blue. He fell on the ground with the hands still wrapped.

He tried to fight back and then the hands got control of his arms, His arms were bending down, dislocating both of them.

The security guard looked back at his monitor, and saw Lloyd being flung around the room with invisible force.

He dialed his caretaker's number.

_Excuse me Doctor_, He said. _I think you should come see what's happening._

Later on, She ran into the room Lloyd was in and unlocked the door.

When she opened it, There was a pool of blood everywhere!

She put her hands on her mouth and fell to the ground.

Lloyd's finger's were crooked and one of them was cut off.

His one arm had marks all around and was dislocated.

And it almost seemed as...He broke almost every bone in his body.

Another hour later, Emil finally arrived at the doctors. When he walked inside the building, He went to the front desk to tell the nurse who he needed.

_E-exuse me m-miss! _He told her. _I-I'm looking for Lloyd Irving._

_Sorry kid_ The nurse replied. _An...accident happened to him._

_W-what? _Emil was scared for a minute. _W-what do you mean by an a-accident?_

He turned around and saw two men pushing a hospital bed, that was full of blood. Outside he heard helicopter's and hospital trucks. He was so confused on what was going on.

A lady ran up to Emil and tapped his shoulder.

_Excuse me sir...but are you looking for Lloyd Irving?_ It was Lloyd's caretaker.

_Uh y-yes _Emil answered a bit worried. _W-what is it?_

_I think you may want to go outside and see him._

Emil was in total shock again. He ran outside with the helicopter's and hospital trucks and ran over to the truck.

_WAIT! S-STOP! _Emil cried at the men.

He wanted to take a look at Lloyd's body. He uncovered the sheets and when he SAW IT...

He passed out.

All of his bones where broken in his body.

He never saw anything like that in his WHOLE ENTIRE LIFE.

To see one of his friends just die like that. It was just way too much to handle.

Four other men put Emil on a hospital bed and inside the truck.


End file.
